


Holding Hope [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Moodboards [77]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Apocalypse, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unrequited Love, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: The apocalypse has brought Steve and Tony closer then they have ever been. But they might just be out of time...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: DBO's Moodboards [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250570
Kudos: 12
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Holding Hope [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo Round 3 prompt [ “Grief” [Adopted Prompt]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/190217517295/some-very-interesting-prompts)  
> Card Number: 3085

~

The world is ending, an alien race has all but taken over the world. They had done their best to fight the aliens back but what they had just wasn’t enough. Not their tech, not the combined forces of the Earth’s armies, not even the Avengers.

Accepting defeat the Avengers, those who were still left, retreated to a bunker built deep in the Earth, deep enough to evade the alien’s scanners.

Steve and Tony have grown closer in the mouth since the aliens first invaded. They spend their time together when they are not working to find a way to fight back against the aliens. Late at night, when sleep seems impossible and the grief of all they’ve lost is all too crushing, they fall into bed together, finding comfort in each other’s bodies.

Tony’s a genius, he knows the odds of surviving this were not in their favour. Odds were that they were going to die… and well, Tony doesn’t want to die without letting Steve know how he feels.

Before the final battle Tony corners Steve in the armoury and confesses that he loves him. Tony’s heart sinks as Steve’s expression crumbles. Steve tells him that he is aromatic, has been since project rebirth.

Tony lets out a shaky breath. That was it then, but at least he knew. Before he can turn and walk away Steve pulls into a crushing hug, whispering how sorry he is. For not returning his feelings, for all the fights they had, for this being the end to their story. Everything. Tony whispers his sorrys too. They hold each other as they break down, sobbing into each other’s shoulders.

Closer than they have even been they walk together in battle side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> This was origonaly for the Tony Stark Bingo Party Prompt Meme Game. 
> 
> I was given the prompts: "Apocalypse, Confessions, Aromantic Character".  
>  **And I wrote:** The world is ending, an alien race has all but taken over the world, it is an apocalypse of devastating proportions, most of the world is dead. The Avengers, those who are left, have retreated to a bunker built a fourth of the way down into the Earth’s core. Tony and Steve have been growing closer, when they are not working together to find a way to fight back against the aliens, they are fuck buddies. Tony’s a genius, he knows the odds of surviving this are not in their favour. Odds were that they were going to die… and well, Tony doesn’t want to die without letting Steve know how he feels. Before the battle Tony corners Steve in the armoury and confesses that he loves him.  
> …Steve is aromantic, has been since project rebirth. They are both so very sorry."
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
